On Equal Terms
by SpPandaaa
Summary: After all their time together, Russia begins to wonder why he loves China so much, and comes upon an interesting realization. RoChu. One Shot.


**Title:**  
On Equal Terms

**Author:**  
LoveAnime18

**Rating:**  
PG-13

**Warnings:**  
Implied Sex. Russia kinda being a bit of a creeper, not that that's surprising at all.

**Notes:**  
This was my part for the 2009 Sunshine Exchange.

This was also the first time for me writing for my OTP, so I hope I do it some justice, since you know... it's my OTP. I also hope the intimate-ish scenes are alright since I generally don't write them since I feel like I'm such fail with them.

And the last thing I want to say is a big thanks to my friends over at LJ: faeriesnook, temiikon, seatalia, and chappuholic for their amazing help with this fill. You guys are simply the best.

_____________________________________________________________

The radiant sunbeams creaked through the small opening through the blinds onto Russia's face. Slowly he began to stir, awakening from his deep slumber by the warm sunshine he seldom received. Russia yawned and started to stretch his arms a bit, but stopped midway when he heard a light moan. Russia looked down to see his naked Chinese companion sleeping next to him; China's arms loosely clung around Russia's chest while his face was buried into Russia's side. Russia could feel China's hot breath on his skin, inhaling and exhaling at a steady pace. Even in his sleep, China managed to tease him.

Whenever the two decided to get intimate, Russia always wanted to get to the "good stuff" right away, while China liked to pace himself and take his time. China liked what Russia called "idle chatter"; to him the exchange of sweet seductive words was half the fun. To be sexually aroused by words alone, and taking his sweet time before even touching his partner, only made the wait worthwhile.

The Russian took another glance at the Chinese man. If this was anyone, anyone else at all, Russia wouldn't have stood for these games that China liked to play. If anyone else, Russia would have went straight for the kill and not give a damn about what his partner thought or felt.

But China... China was different.

With China, Russia felt almost—no completely—compelled to play along. Taking his time, appeasing China to the fullest, and only slowly building up to the climax of when their bare skin could finally touch each other and he could completely have his way with China.

But why was China so different from everyone else? Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia, Poland, America, Ukraine, Belarus, everyone, he treated them all the same except for China. Unlike America, who posed some threat to him, China held none. He was a smaller, weaker nation. China would not be able to overpower him or ever really have it his way. The Russian could easily put China in his place. But he did not. Why didn't he?

Russia stared at the sleeping Chinese man yet again. This time he noticed the most serene expression on his face. China looked so… happy. Russia only really sees China smile like this with his Asian siblings, though China does smile more and more with him now; everyday China seems to open up a little bit more to him.

Russia just continued to stare at China's smile; it was absolutely breathtaking. His smile was so graceful, it wasn't so big that it would wrinkle his baby skin smooth face, but big enough to feel all the warmth and emotion radiating from the bottom of China's heart. It was that smile that saved Russia from complete and utter insanity. Before China, Russia felt void of emotions; all of his emotions were frozen over like the Russian winter. There was hardly anything he said or did that he truly meant from the bottom of his heart. But then China came into his life, albeit not willingly at first, but he was there nonetheless.

Russia snapped out if his trance when he heard another moan. Russia looked back down at China, as he buried his head deeper into Russia's side.

Did China know at all what he does to him?

Russia sighed as he found his eyes wondering China's body; his eyes examined his entire form, from his bare chest to the way that the sheets folded on China's legs. Russia then took his right hand, placed it on China's shoulder and began to softly trace his finger on China's soft crème skin.

Then Russia began to stare at China's hair, which was usually soft and silky was so greasy and unruly from the past-spent night. The aroma of passion and possessiveness still swirled in the atmosphere.

Russia wasn't sure when he started, but he began to run his fingers through China's hair and when he would reach the ends, he would begin to twirl them around his fingertips.

Sometimes it was hard to believe that China was a man. He just looked so dainty, so delicate. He could easily break China; he broke so many in the past, both emotionally and physically, but he wouldn't—he couldn't break China. And so, he let China do as he pleased.

There was a part of Russia that loved it when China enforced his dominance over him because even when dominant—China still done it in such a graceful manner. Every trailing touch along his chest, every brush against the skin, every hot breath down his neck, all of it made Russia feel so relaxed. No one made Russia feel the way China did; that's probably why Russia didn't mind it so much whenever China "overpowered" him. Generally, Russia hated the idea of being the one on the bottom, but with China it wasn't so bad. There was something radically different with China compared to everyone else, but Russia just couldn't figure it out.

"What are you doing, aru?" China asked. Russia looked back down to the sleepy Chinese man, who could barely keep his eyes open.

"Just go back to sleep," Russia gently said with his voice barely louder than a whisper.

"That's not what I asked, aru," China replied curtly.

Russia sighed. China couldn't just accept things; he just had to make things difficult. But that's China for you, and the Russian possibly loved China for it.

"Just admiring your beauty," Russia replied. He would rather not argue with China. In fact, Russia hated arguing with him. If they were to fight, Russia could feel his heart being torn in two. It felt like a part of him died every time the two of them fought.

"I meant with my hair, aru," China stated.

"Oh that…" Russia trailed off. He forgot he was even touching his hair. He didn't even know when he began to play with China's hair; it was something that just occurred.

"I don't know," Russia replied truthfully.

"Aiyaah, what am I going to do with you, aru?" China asked.

"I could think of a couple of things," Russia replied.

"Please don't talk like that, we just had sex last night, aru," China said dismissively.

"Whoever said I was thinking of such dirty things, da?" Russia smiled. "You have such a dirty mind China."

"We both very well know what _your_ implications were behind that statement, aru," China defended.

"Calm down, it was just a joke," Russia laughed lightly. Though he did not like fighting with China, he did like working him up a bit since he found him to be adorable whenever he was flustered.

China however didn't like it as much and appreciated it even less when Russia started laughing. China grunted and then turned his body around, so his back was facing Russia.

The Russian immediately frowned at this, "I was just teasing you a bit China."

"And I don't like it, aru," China replied.

Russia leaned over and wrapped his arms around China's chest and began to nuzzle his neck as well.

"Cut it out, aru," China said firmly.

"You know I didn't mean it China," Russia said.

When Russia realized that China was being too stubborn to be easily persuaded, he decided to use some force and flipped the Chinese man over so that he was now below him.

China continued to act in defiance, and closed his eyes shut tight and looked away from Russia's face. In response, Russia grabbed China's chin and made him look at him.

"Look at me Yao," Russia said sternly. And slowly, but surely, China began to open his eyes and stare back at Russia's amethyst eyes. Russia soon found himself lost in China's golden orbs. He felt as if he could drown in them, captivated by their beauty.

There was something in his eyes that set him apart from his Asian siblings, who at first glance have the same golden eyes. But of course—China was different. China was always different. There was something in his eyes that made him different from his brothers and sisters. Maybe it was that something that made China so special and different from everyone else.

"Aiyaah, you know it's impossible to stay mad at you for too long," China complained, breaking the silence between the two.

"That's good to hear," Russia said, loosening his grip on the smaller nation, until he was no longer holding him and just hovered above China.

"But you know…" China trailed off.

"Hmm?" Russia said in a questioning tone, but he quickly got his answer where in five seconds time he realized he was no longer hovering over China, but beneath him instead. Russia looked up to China's face to see him with a satisfactory smile.

"I enjoy this view better, aru," China whispered into Russia's ear, which sent a chill up his spine. He was certainly not used to China being so aggressive this early in the morning. With one hand China took Russia's wrists bringing them together above his head against the headboard.

"Didn't you say you were too tired for this?" Russia smirked knowingly.

"I'm never too tired to enforce some discipline into you, aru," China replied, cupping Russia's chin with his other hand.

"You're going to use a ruler to help discipline me then, da?" Russia asked. China responded by tightening his grip on Russia's wrist even more. Russia was surprised when he realized he couldn't break free from the smaller nation's hold. It was strong and firm; China allowed no freedom to even attempt to break free from his grasp.

"Where did all this strength come from China?" Russia asked.

"I always had it, aru," China replied. "I just hardly use it."

"And why is that?"

"Because you like to publicly appear the dominant one. Isn't that right, aru?"

"What exactly are you implying?"

"Nothing. I am simply stating you like to be known as the dominant one, aru," China said. "In Chinese tradition we are taught humility, and I won't deny looking more like a woman than you do, so I just accept the role."

"And the times you were defiant and I _allowed_ you to top?"

"I never said I fully accepted it. Like you, I am a man, and I do have to satisfy my needs every once and a while, aru."

For the next little while the two just stared back at each other; neither China nor Russia blinked. They just continued to stare each other down in the unspoken staring contest.

Eventually China did something Russia didn't expect. He sighed loosening his grip and collapsed right next to him. In a panic Russia turned his body around to see if China was all right. Just by looking, nothing seemed wrong with China, but he wasn't completely sure if he was ok or not.

"Are you ok China?" Russia asked. China just reached his hand out and ran his fingers through Russia's blonde tresses.

China looked at Russia and smiled, "Though, I will always prefer this, aru."

Russia just stared at China for a little bit longer; he wasn't exactly sure what to say. He didn't know how to piece together his thoughts and form it into a coherent sentence. And it was that moment right there that the light bulb finally turned on in his head; he realized why he loved China so much.

Unlike everyone else, China treated him the same. Not the same as in everyone feared him so they either gave him respect or stayed clear of him, but the same as in treated him like any other person, an equal.

Russia leaned closer to China, and brought him into a strong embrace and to Russia's surprise, China didn't protest at all. He didn't squirm to try to get out of his embrace, nor did he make any grunting sounds, and Russia was grateful for it. For a little while longer Russia just kept China in his embrace before releasing China, so he could look back into his golden eyes.

"I love you, Yao," Russia said.

China just looked back into Russia's amethyst eyes for a little bit before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on Russia's lips. Russia though pleased with the kiss just stared at the Chinese man and blinked, and then he saw a smile formed on China's lips.

"I love you too Ivan."


End file.
